


Tales of Six

by Uraviity



Series: Courier Six [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout New Vegas, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Multi, but welcome, lmao i don't know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uraviity/pseuds/Uraviity
Summary: The Mojave never really leaves you; it is a taint that sticks through even the darkest of days and the Courier understood that. Despite its apparent allure- New Vegas and its surroundings were nothing but a sinkhole. The Mojave desert devoured everything in its path; the Legion, the NCR, the Vegas Strip, even the infamous Courier Six knew that eventually, in some dark alley or out in the desert sands, she too would return to the dust





	Tales of Six

Tales of the infamous Courier Six had been uttered over campfires for decades--- her tale still echoed across the wasteland, uttered on tongues of people who knew her and those who didn't alike. Yet only one person kept their tales close to the truth, disparaging many a wild theory about the Courier. 

Yes, Nana Chase knew these stories better than the back of her battle worn hands. Each night, as the sun slipped under the cover of the horizon she set her fire and waited for another band of travellers to come her way. Some sought refuge, others a fight, but most just wanted her to speak of the Courier's adventures. Tonight was a band of eight travellers; Two ghouls and six humans. They sat a while before asking her to recount one of her infamous stories (filling their bellies had seemed more important at their arrival but now the itching for truth stirred within them). 

For a moment there was silence- no one spoke, the coyotes had quit their howling, even the cicadas fell into the eerie quite. Unease settled across the camp, for a moment it seemed that no stories would be shared tonight. But Nana was not one to disappoint. 

"The Mojave never really leaves you; it is a taint that sticks through even the darkest of days and the Courier understood that. Despite its apparent allure- New Vegas and its surroundings were nothing but a sinkhole. The Mojave desert devoured everything in its path; the Legion, the NCR, the Vegas Strip, even the infamous Courier Six knew that eventually, in some dark alley or out in the desert sands, she too would return to the dust and the memory of her actions would fade as the lives she touched were extinguished. But still, whilst she still had breath in her body and a fire in her belly, Courier Six would find her way home, back to the scorching sun and radioactive sand storms of the desert."

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao thank you for reading the first chapter of my story!!! Lmk if you liked or if you hated, all feedback is welcomed! See you next chapter <3


End file.
